I Told You So
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke was going back to try to win back the one he loves, but how will Naruto react? SasuNaru rated to be safe...one curse word and some things are implied


**I am posting all my one-shots from NaruSasu and SasuNaru one-shots into just being on their own so this is one of them and if it seems familiar, it may be that you've read it before**

**This is an edited version with out the song**

**The song of inspiration is a Carrie Underwood Song called I Told You So**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I Told You So:**

Sasuke sat on the plane looking out the window. He was about to go back to Konoha, the place he left years ago, and the person there he left years ago. As he sat there, the thought of the blue-eyed man left and what his reaction would be.

The thought of what could happen scared him; he didn't want Naruto to reject him. He missed him so much, but he didn't know if the stubborn blonde would have found someone else or if he just wouldn't want to see him all together. He just closed his eyes and his mind wandered the possibilities.

He imagined calling Naruto, telling him that he loved him and he realized that he was wrong. That he even went lower than any Uchiha would and started to cry and said he was lonely without the blonde.

All he wanted to do was hold the blonde and tell him what he felt, that Naruto is all he's ever wanted and he couldn't stand being away from him. Then the first scenario came to mind, that Naruto would tell him that he loves him too and they would cry together, but then it turned bad.

He pictured Naruto laughing at him, and saying he knew this would happen, that Sasuke would just crawl back to him. That he was indeed pathetic. That it was too little too late, that he found someone new.

Sasuke shook his head to get out of that nightmare only to fall into the idea of him, once again being very un-Uchiha like. He got on his knees and told him almost in a pleading fashion as he said that he was Naruto's forever. Then he pictured Naruto getting on his knees and taking his hand and everything being like it was before he left, yet somehow better.

He saw Naruto telling him that he missed him too, that he was lonely, and he's been waiting for him to return. They were each other's one and only. But then it turned bad once again.

This time Naruto said the same thing as in the first scenario, only Sasuke was there in person, on his knees looking like a fool and Naruto was standing there laughing at him as Sakura came up and kissed him. Sasuke shook it off and decided not to think of what could possibly happen.

The plane landed and he got his things and a rental car. He looked at the town he'd left all those years. It looked the same, but everyone was older than five years go. He knew a lot could happen in five years, he expected a lot had changed.

He put his things in the car and drove to what he hoped was still Naruto's place. When he got there he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to the small apartment. Soon the door opened and a man with blonde hair and those blue eyes he loved was standing there. Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"I missed you," Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I missed you, I was stupid for leaving, I love you," Sasuke admitted. His eyes widened as he saw the pink haired girl he knew as Sakura walk up next to Naruto. _I should have known that they would be together I'm so stupid._

"Who is it Naruto?" She asked before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with sadness as he felt he got his answer and he backed away from the door and then ran, not wanting to hear Naruto's response.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled. "Shit!"

"What's wrong Naruto? Was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I have to go after him," Naruto said.

"What about me?" Sakura half whined.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said.

"Just go after him," she practically demanded.

Naruto ran after Sasuke and caught up with him at his car, where he tackled him on to the grass and pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he squirmed to get free.

"Why did you run?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're with her," Sasuke half yelled. He was annoyed that Naruto would even go after him, just to reject him.

"No I'm not," Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped squirming, "You're not?" He was surprised and it was easy to hear it in his voice.

Naruto just smiled at him. "No, I was trying to help her get over the fact that she wants to be with Rock Lee but it too embarrassed," the blond explained.

"Oh," Sasuke said with a blush. "I just assumed."

"Yeah I figured that you did," he said with a small laugh. He didn't want to think about the past, he was happy to have the raven back. Naruto kissed Sasuke, keeping his arms pinned down so Sasuke couldn't take control.

They pulled apart and Sasuke smirked, "So I guess you missed me too."

"Nope not at all actually," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rolled them over so he was on top of Naruto. "You sure about that," he purred into his ear before going down his neck in kisses and bites.

Naruto moaned, "Okay I missed you, a lot." Naruto pulled Sasuke into a desperate kiss.

"You don't have to be so desperate Naruto," Sasuke smirked.

"Who showed up at whose door?" Naruto smirked back.

Sasuke was about to respond when a voice said, "Can't you two get in a room before ripping each other's clothes off?"

They looked up to see their old teacher watching them. "Pervert," Naruto said with a blush.

"No Naruto, he's right," Sasuke said with a lust-filled look in his eyes as he pulled the blonde up and to Naruto's apartment.

They walked in, "Sakura I'm, um, kind of busy right now can we talk tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a blush spread across his face. Sakura got the hint and took her cue to leave.

They then went on to do a lot of "catching up" in many places in Naruto's apartment.

**I would hope you get what "catching up" is referring to...if not...I'm not explaining...**


End file.
